


Tripped Triggers

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional triggers, Multi, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve unintentionally trips one of Tony's emotional triggers and Clint picks up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripped Triggers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



Steve stalked into the gym and over to the punching bag hanging in the corner. He growled and hit it with all his strength. It didn’t go sailing across the room like a normal punching bag would.

This only served to make him angrier so he threw a flurry of punches at it until he fell to the floor in an exhausted heap.

“I’d ask who pissed in your Wheaties,” Clint drawled as he settled on the floor next to Steve handing over a bottle of water having witnessed Steve’s meltdown. “But, I got a pretty good idea, so what did Tony do this time?”

Steve took the water with a nod of thanks and down it.

“So?” Clint prodded after a few minutes of silence.

“Wasn’t Tony’s fault this time,” Steve answered with a soft sigh.

“You tripped one of his triggers,” Clint accurately surmised.

“Not intentionally.”

“That’s the thing with emotional triggers. Whether they are intentionally or unintentionally tripped the results are usually disastrous.”

Steve nodded. “So I probably should go apologize.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Tony said as he walked into the room. “Howard was your friend and I need to learn to see him as somebody other than what he became in his later years.”

“I can understand that, but I still feel the need to apologize,” Steve said surprised to see the genius so soon outside of his lab. “I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” Tony replied as he stood in front of Steve holding out his hand. “So are you in the mood to see some home movies?”

Steve caught hold of Tony’s hand and let the other man help him to his feet. “Please tell me Howard didn’t keep the old newsreels.”

“He did, but they are for another time,” Tony answered as he pulled Clint to his feet with a softly whispered, “Thank you, babe.”

“You both are welcome,” Clint replied with his trademark smirk. “Now who wants popcorn?”

Tony exchanged a look with Steve and they both chuckled as they followed their other lover out of the room.


End file.
